


【宁羞】小玫瑰（PWP）

by Radix_Angelicae



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radix_Angelicae/pseuds/Radix_Angelicae
Kudos: 3





	【宁羞】小玫瑰（PWP）

姜承録在锁骨上纹了朵玫瑰，玫瑰花刺扎得他薄薄的皮肤有些疼。  
捂着肩膀回到基地，已经是晚饭时分了。“shyshy，吃饭啦。”宋义进端着饭碗扒饭，看见弟弟回来连忙招呼。  
抬起肩膀也会有微微的刺痛感。  
他喘了口气，低下头，手肘支在桌边默默吃着饭，脑子里想的却是高振宁。  
今天是情人节。

姜承録撂下筷子，从自己的房里捧出些东西，悄悄地带去了高振宁的房中。  
情人节他没有送自己玫瑰，那自己就在他怀里做一朵最艳的玫瑰。

姜承録脱得干干净净，蜷缩在高振宁的床上，掩藏在他的棉被下。  
寒冬的末尾，并不温暖的被褥让里面的人微微颤抖。虽然开了空调，但被窝还是要靠自己焐热。冰凉的床单紧贴他的乳尖，姜承録紧咬着下唇，祈盼高振宁快些回来。  
在姜承録第三百二十次拿出手机看时间后，高振宁终于昂首阔步地走进了自己的房间。  
高振宁打开房间里的灯，明晃晃的亮光照在他的脸上。自己的床和下午离开时一样，被子团作一团。  
向来粗心的人没有多想，拿着手机走到床边充电，却看见枕头下压着另一只iPhone。  
他轻轻地揭开被子一角，突然的光亮刺得姜承録眯起眼，脑子里只一片光晕。有力的手将他从被子里面挖了出来，裸露在外的身体不由得一阵缩瑟。  
“宁……”他搂住高振宁的脖子，叫得又娇又甜。“筛哥躲我被子里干啥呢，嗯？”高振宁腾出一只手揉了揉他的臀瓣，那里的肉白软嫩弹，又滑上他的腰侧，粗糙的指尖轻轻划过，激起姜承録一声嘤咛。  
“宁，没有送我玫瑰，坏人。”软糯的人撒了个娇，就往他的怀里钻。“所以我把玫瑰送给宁。”高振宁这才注意到自己的宝贝，锁骨上出现了一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。虽然周侧皮肤还泛着红，但丝毫不影响这朵玫瑰的美艳绝伦。  
尤其是在这样白皙的皮肤上。  
高振宁吻了吻那枝小玫瑰，也吻了吻这个他心爱的人。  
心急的人从床头柜里翻出水蜜桃味的润滑，手忙脚乱地往手上倒。再急也不能冷着筛哥的那张嘴，他把手上的东西捂热，才叫姜承録翻了个身，为他细细涂抹。  
姜承録捏住床单，不敢回头看。  
两根手指直接捅了进来，好似刚进城的人什么都想瞧一瞧，左碰碰右捻捻。  
当姜承録拿湿漉漉的眼神回头瞧高振宁时，他就知道是时候了。  
姜承録被抱了下来，手臂顺着床沿往里，扒住被套，任身后人捧着自己的屁股任意玩弄。奶尖抵着床侧的木板，免不了摩擦和碰撞。高振宁只顾着玩粉嫩嫩的菊穴，他撅起嘴，偷偷地拿手摸了摸被床板磨得又硬又痛的乳珠。  
在他身后纵观全局的人看见他的小动作，拍了拍臀肉，搂住腰把他扶了起来。高振宁的阴茎在姜承録的穴口磨蹭，火热的龟头浅浅顶了几下，他心痒痒又不肯说，哼哼唧唧地要往人那处贴。  
高振宁依旧是不急，甚至有闲情逸致去安慰一下刚刚被冷落的乳尖，另一只手摸了摸姜承録胯间，黏黏糊糊的前列腺液溢了他一手，这才不急不慢地扶着滚烫坚硬的阳具蹭进穴里。早已经化成水的润滑液糊在内壁上，还有姜承録自己流出来的体液，润湿了甬道。  
姜承録从来没想到，那样calm的自己有一天会这般急不可耐地吞下高振宁的肉棒。  
深埋在体内的巨物缓慢地抽动，细细品味肉壁挤压的快感。“宁……快一点……”姜承録呜呜咽咽，伸出手想抓住高振宁的指头，却被一记深顶险些扑到床上。高振宁右手箍住姜承録的腰，左手和他十指交错，灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳畔，下身顶弄的动作却不曾停下。翻飞的红色软肉深处不时会渗出肠液，都被快速的抽插打成了白沫。  
“呜…嗯宁……”连续好多下，高振宁都精准打击到了他的敏感点，姜承録眼睛闪烁，涎液从嘴角直往下滴。高振宁并不理他娇乖的呜咽，又急又重的几十下抽弄让姜承録喘不过气，高振宁却还坏心思地揉捻上他的奶尖。  
令人头皮发麻的快感不断堆积，在高振宁掐住他的乳尖的那一刻，他几乎是发出了压抑许久的一声淫叫，射在了高振宁的被单上。  
高振宁抱住自己心尖尖上的人，不让软成一滩水的身子瘫下去，在收缩的甬道里射了。热滚滚的精液烫得姜承録一个哆嗦，软下来的阴茎抽出了他的肉穴，接着就被人转了个方向。白色的粘液在股间流淌，高振宁低下头与他唇齿相交，补了一个认真的吻。  
“宁，情人节快乐。”他贴近高振宁的耳。  
“我的小玫瑰，情人节快乐。”高振宁摸了摸他的头，认真地亲了亲那朵红艳艳的玫瑰。  
那是他朝朝暮暮心心念念的人啊。


End file.
